SMSB
Stop Motion Smash Bros, aka SMSB was a video series Poyo Ride planned to do for almost all of TARS's lifespan. It was basically the "TARS Smash Bros". Roster Each year of TARS updated the SMSB roster. First Roster This roster was likely made in 2014. It has quite a few irrevelant characters. At first, characters were handdrawn, up until Metal Man, who Poyo Ride had difficulty drawing. He later learned how to add images into MS paint and later into comics. Kirby and Poorly Drawn Kirby are miscolored to distinguish them from Pink Kirby. Metal Man's appearance as well as the appearance of GKAR characters suggest this roster was made in late 2014, and possibly 2015. Poyo Ride also remembers being with his cousin while he made the roster, which was also the case when Metal Man became a character, so this roster and Metal Man could have possibly been made at the same time. It's also possible Metal Man was randomly added in due to the fact a Metal Man page assisted the TARS characters with a raid a while ago. Characters Bold = Character cut in next roster Italics ''= Character DLC in next roster. *White Kirby *Blue Kirby *Yellow Kirby *Red Kirby *Green Kirby *Purple Kirby *Brown Kirby *Pink Kirby *Dyna Blade *Shadow Star *All Patch *Kirby *Mewtwo *Mega Man *Metal Man *Poorly Drawn Kirby *''Silver Kirby *Lucario *Darkrai *Quick Man *Ridley *Dr. Wily *''Rayquaza'' *King Dedede *'Groudon' *'Kyogre' *Link Kirby *'Gengar' *Poyo Ride *Air Man *'Bass and Treble' *'Navi' *Kanto Starters *Green Kirby (GKAR) *Purple Kirby (GKAR) *Granny Torrelli *'Proto Man' *''Zygarde'' *Shadow Kirby *Meta Knight *Carbon Kirby *Translucent Kirby *Mr. Game & Watch *Red Kirby (GKAR) Second Roster Made in 2015, this roster lasted until September 2016. This was the only roster to have extensive DLC. Characters Italic =Character cut in next roster Bold =Newcomer *White Kirby *Blue Kirby *Yellow Kirby *Red Kirby *Green Kirby *Purple Kirby *Brown Kirby *Pink Kirby *Kirby *Orange Kirby *''Shadow Kirby'' *Dyna Blade *Shadow Star *All Patch *Poorly Drawn Kirby *'Dyna Blade's Mom' *King Dedede *Meta Knight *''Dark Meta Knight'' *''Galactia Knight'' *'Bulk Star' *'Swerve Star' *Mega Man *Metal Man *Air Man *Quick Man *Dr. Wily *''Wolf'' *''Link Kirby'' *''Ganondorf'' *''Captain Falcon'' *''Shulk'' *''Sonic'' *Lucario *Mewtwo *''Jigglypuff'' *'Arceus' *''Greninja'' *Kanto Starters *''Fire Kirby'' *''Carbon Kirby'' *Darkrai *''Marth '' *''Ness'' *''Mario'' *''Luigi'' *'Bowser' *''Bowser Jr.'' *''Donkey Kong'' *''Dry Bowser'' *''Ghost Kirby'' *''Aqua Kirby'' *''Metal Kirby'' *''Rainbow Kirby'' *'Dr. Mario' *'Foxy' *'Freddy Fazbear' *'Robin' *''Rocky'' *'Purple Man' *Ridley *''Deoxys'' *'King K. Rool' *''Black Kirby'' *Mr. Game & Watch *Translucent Kirby *Green Kirby (GKAR) *Poyo Ride (This time using his throw kirby design instead of the blue link design) *Purple Kirby (GKAR) *Granny Torrelli *'Bandit' *'Yellow Kirby (TAOYK)' *'Rosie' *'Green Link' *'Black Kirby (TAOYK)' *'Koda' DLC characters Pack 1 *Silver Kirby *'Waddle Dee' *'Original Brown Kirby' *'Delphox' *'Ashbond' *'Lucas' *'Kirby Triplets' *'Springtrap' *'R.O.B.' *'Tom Nook' *'Mega Glalie' *'Orange Kirby (TAOYK)' *'Kramer' *'Zoroark' *'White Kirby (GKAR)' *'The BFG' *'Generic Witch 47' *'Fire Man' *Zygarde Pack 2 *'Bonnie' *'Jigglypuff' (Despite appearing on the DLC roster, it is still in the base roster for some reason) *'Genesect' *Bass and Treble *Red Kirby (GKAR) *'Chica' *'Wario' *'Brown Kirby (GKAR)' *'Diddy Kong' *'Angry German Kid' *'Blue Kirby (TAOYK)' *'Aid' Pack 3 *'DJ Octavio' *'Rotom' *'Cranky Kong' *'Miss Robot' *'Sandbag' *'Little Mac' Pack 4 *'White X' *'Skull Man' *'Wood Man' *'Regice' *'Mrs. AMP' *'The Art Teacher' *'Blue Link (While a newcomer, Poyo Ride used the design of a blue link in the first roster)' *'Dixie Kong' Pack 5 *'Miss Robot 10.0.' *'Sans' *'Bill Cipher' *'Dialga' *'Miss Robot 2.0.' *'Miss Robot 5.0.' *'Creeper' *'Papyrus' *'Miss Robot 3.0.' *'Hitler' Third Roster The third roster was made on September 17, 2016, as the second roster was very old, and was only updated through DLC packs. That caused Mrs. AMP and Miss Robot, two major characters, to be relegated to the DLC packs. Another series regular, Mettaton, was not in a DLC pack at all. It was updated the next day to include Bayonetta, hence why her box is much smaller, and crammed in between Mega Man and Bowser's. Characters Italic =Character cut in next roster Bold =Newcomer Bold & Italics=DLC in previous roster Underlined=Skipped second roster but reappeared in third roster. *White Kirby *Blue Kirby *Yellow Kirby *Red Kirby *Green Kirby *Purple Kirby *Brown Kirby *Pink Kirby *Kirby *'Nurby' *Orange Kirby *Silver Kirby *Dyna Blade *Shadow Star *All Patch *Poorly Drawn Kirby *Ridley *Dyna Blades Mom *Meta Knight *King Dedede *Bulk Star *Swerve Star *'Rocket Star' *'Charge Patch' *'Offense and Defense Patch' *Mewtwo *Lucario *Darkrai *Arceus *Kanto Starters *Rayquaza *'Raikou' *Freddy *''Bonnie'' *''Chica'' *Foxy *Purple Guy *''Papyrus'' *''Sans'' *'Undyne' *'Mettaton' *''Mrs. AMP'' *''Miss Robot'' *''Miss Robot 2.0.'' *''Miss Robot 3.0.'' *''Miss Robot 5.0.'' *''Miss Robot 10.0.'' *'Miss Robot 14.0.' *'Miss Robot 17.0.' *'Creeper' *Bowser *Mega Man *Metal Man *Air Man *Quick Man *Wood Man *Dr. Wily *'Nightmare' *Zygarde *''Regice'' *Big Bob Omb *'Antasma' *Dr. Mario *GKAR Green *King K. Rool *GKAR Purple *Granny Torrelli *Bandit *Robin *'Teevee' *'GreenKirby121098/Eddie121098' *Poyo Ride *'Bayonetta' (Poyo Ride initally forgot to include Bayonetta) Perfect Attendance Crew These characters appear in all of the first three SMSB rosters. The M.U.G.E.N. game does not count towards perfect attendance in this section. Bold=DLC in the second roster *White Kirby *Blue Kirby *Yellow Kirby *Red Kirby *Green Kirby *Purple Kirby *Brown Kirby *Pink Kirby *Orange Kirby *'Silver Kirby' *Dyna Blade *Shadow Star *All Patch *Kirby *Poorly Drawn Kirby *Mewtwo *Lucario *Darkrai *Mega Man *Metal Man *Air Man *Quick Man *Dr. Wily *Ridley *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Kanto Starters *Poyo Ride *Granny Torrelli *'Zygarde' *Mr. Game & Watch REAL Perfect Attendance Crew These characters got into the first three SMSB rosters and the M.U.G.E.N. game. *White Kirby *Dyna Blade *Mewtwo *Mega Man *Red Kirby SMSB M.U.G.E.N. Chat discord.]] On April 26, 2018, Poyo Ride announced that since he had nothing better to do, he would make SMSB a real fighting game using the M.U.G.E.N. engine. The game received an official twitter on the 28th of April. https://twitter.com/smsbmugen Updates from the game will be posted there. Notably, the official Twitter has deconfirmed the appearance of recurring fighter Bowser as being part of the roster . Cut Characters These characters were planned to be in the 2nd roster but got cut. Aunt Sally Aunt Sally was planned to appear, launching letters from PEMDAS. She was cut as she didn't appear often in TARS. Sphere Doomer Sphere Doomer was a late addition to the second SMSB roster. He was cut when a better character had been decided. Blue Blue was cut to be a palette swap of Ashbond. George Washington For some reason Washington made the cut for the first DLC pack. He was cut not long after for obvious reasons. Metal Sonic Cut for Darkrai, as Darkrai is actually a character. E123 Omega Like Washington, he somehow made his way into the roster, but was cut for a better character. Doopliss Cut for being irrevelant since 2014. Garfield An anoymous wiki contributor edited Garfields page to include info about him in SMSB. This was quickly labelled as false, and the info was removed from the page. He will not make the cut due to being a minor character from the Granny Torrelli series, which has better choices like Bailey, Pardo, Homer, etc. Mr. Tickle Poyo Ride ran out of character ideas again and asked one of his cousins if she had any ideas. Her first suggestion was Greninja, who was shot down as he already made it into the main roster. Her next suggestion was someone named Mr. Tickle, which also got shot down in two seconds. Unlock Methods For the second roster, each character had an unlocking methiod that was made on MS Word, but was forgotten about by Poyo Ride. Green Kirby-Clear Classic Mode Purple Kirby-Clear 10 man Smash Brown Kirby-Score 1000ft in the Home Run Contest Pink Kirby-Clear a Target Smash Stage Bandit-Clear Classic Mode with Koda Freddy-Play on the FNAF stage 3 times. Purple Guy-Defeat the Puppet on the FNAF stage. Mewtwo-Play the Game for 20 Hours Deoxys-Play The Game for 30 Hours Metal Man-K.O. someone with Mega Man’s Metal Blades Wolf-Clear Boss Battles Robin-Clear Classic Mode as Marth Rocky-Clear Classic Mode as Robin Luigi-Clear classic as Mario Lucario Sinnoh-Clear 5 target smash stages Arceus-In a battle, use every move. Meta Knight-Defeat a Kirby in battle with Link Kirby Bulk Star-Fully charge 10 Smash Attacks in one match. Orange Kirby-Win with all the 8 main kirbys once. Kirby-Win with every Kirby besides him. Ridley-Play on the Phyrosphere 20 times. Shadow Kirby-Win a match with Black Kirby. Black Kirby-Win a match with Translucent Kirby. Translucent Kirby-Win a battle with Ghost Kirby Ghost Kirby-Win a battle with Rainbow Kirby Rainbow Kirby-Win a battle with Metal Kirby Metal Kirby-Win a battle with Carbon Kirby Carbon Kirby-Win a battle with Fire Kirby Fire Kirby-Win a battle with Link Kirby Link Kirby-Win a battle with Orange Kirby Foxy-Walk 10,00 feet between all fighters. Dry Bowser-Defeat Bowser with Mario. Dyna Blades Mom-Meteor Smash all 8 of the air ride kirbys with Dyna Blade Poorly Drawn Kirby-Win with 10 different Kirbys. All Patch-Clear Classic with The Shadow Star Swerve Star-Clear Classic with the Bulk Star. Galactia Knight-Clear Classic with Meta Knight Dark Meta Knight-Clear Classic with Galactia Knight Tier List SMSB_tier_list.jpg|High Tiers SMSB_Tier_list_2.jpg|Mid Tiers SMSB_Tier_list_3.jpg|Low Tiers Tier List SMSB 1.jpg|Original Tier List SMSB 2.0. had a tier list. There were three tier list sheets made, one for the high tiers, one for mid tiers, and one for low tiers. Deoxys's forms all had seprate spots on the tier list. Characters on the list were just put in random spots. Poyo Ride claims that he doesn't like how he put Garchomp and Dry Bowser in the low tiers while Rocky is in the higher tiers. Spot 66 is empty. DLC Pack 1 had their own unfinished tier list. The list states the best characters in SMSB are Brown Kirby, Mewtwo, Quick Man, Green Link, Black Kirby, and Metal Man. The worst characters are Mario, Marth, Luigi, Link Kirby, Mr. Game & Watch, and the Poorly Drawn Kirby. There was another tier list made for the second roster. It is unclear if it was made before or after the first list, though White Kirby's higher placing may indicate it was made after. This list says the best character in the game is Mewtwo, followed by Bandit, Metal Man, Freddy Fazbear, and Green Kirby. All of the characters on this list were on the first sheet of the other tier list, meaning Poyo Ride's opinions on the best characters in SMSB haven't changed much between both lists. Trivia *Blue Kirby is the only GKAR kirby never to appear in any SMSB roster. *Irionically, despite being a character active during early 2015, Antasma first appeared in the 2016 roster. **Antasma was planned for SMSB in 2015, but was cut in order to be a boss. *Rayquaza is the only character to skip the second roster, but return in the third one. *New Purple Kirby and Jumping Assbot were slated to appear in the third roster as DLC characters. Category:Games